Mickey Mouse vs SpongeBob SquarePants
Mickey Mouse vs SpongeBob is an episode of Death Battle, featuring Mickey Mouse from the eponymous franchise and SpongeBob from the eponymous franchise. Description Disney vs Nick, two famous cartoon characters fight in a channel rivalry fight? Who will win? Intro Wiz: Disney and Nickelodeon are some of the most popular channels, that have brought joy to millions of people worldwide. Boomstick: But that's when their mascots appear. Wiz: Mickey Mouse, the most famous mouse in history Boomstick: And SpongeBob, the most famous sponge in history, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Mickey Wiz: Michael Theodore Mouse, better known as Mickey Mouse, is a fictional cartoon character created by the man himself, Walter Elias "Walt" Disney, he is possibly one of the, if not, the most popular fictional character ever, alongside Mario Boomstick: Mickey was created after Walt lost the rights to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mickey's early version (and later, brother), and he was originally going to be named Mortimer, but Walt's wife decided to name him Mickey. Wiz: Literally, Mickey has appeared in all sorts of fiction, movies, books, TV shows, videogames, seriously, it is impossible to not know him... Boomstick:...Unless you live under 5 rocks or live in either Africa or North Korea. Wiz: After his brief backstory, we are going to mention all of his abilities, for example, Mickey has shown to have great toon-force that allows him to have great feats such as durability and speed. Boomstick: But before we get into his crazy feats, we are going to mention his paintbrush, originally found in the workshop of a wizard, this paintbrush has two substances, one heroic and the other malicious. Wiz: The heroic substance, named paint, can restore the things erased by the malicious substance, the Thinner, which can erase things from a box to a fictional character. Boomstick: One of Mickey's greatest jobs isn't one in a cartoon, but rather, in a videogame, it's his role as King Mickey in the Kingdom Hearts series of games. Wiz: This version of Mickey is actually a great fighter that has a trademark weapon, that being the Kingdom Key D, which is a magical keyblade that grants magical spells to it's user. Boomstick: Let's list some of the attacks, starting with Pearl, Pearl is an attack that creates a magical ball of light and shoots it at an enemy, Mickey can even use Pearl in rapid succession for a raging storm of the light orbs, inflicting heavy damage, and Holy is a move that restores Mickey's health completely, or the health of everybody he chooses. Wiz: The Kingdom Key D has a lot of range and focuses in combo strikes, meaning it is good for fighting in both air and ground. Boomstick: If Mickey is about to die or is near unconsciousness, he will call on Damage Control, which is an attack that halves the damage taken by the enemies, Mickey is also able to use Defender, which is an attack that boosts Mickey's durability, Second Chance helps Mickey survive a fatal attack, and Stopga, much like the Stopwatch from Super Mario Bros 2 and Chaos Control from the Sonic series, can stop time. Wiz: Mickey is has a lot of experience in all of his 90 years existing, and has been known for his toon-force and countless feats. Boomstick: Mickey himself can run really fast when he is scared, and once even managed to outrun a giant tornado for a few minutes, but those speed feats are jokes compared to his greatest speed feat, which puts him on par with Sonic the Hedgehog, Mickey was able to walk on the Realm of Darkness, a place where time doesn't exist, giving Mickey infinite speed, and he is also faster than Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind vehicle. This speed scaling causes Mickey to be faster than light, and Mickey has countless other speed feats, but all we know is that he is actually 72x times faster than the speed of light, poor Sonic. Wiz: Mickey also has countless other Keyblades, that such as the Star Seeker, and there are multiple things on his arsenal, let's not forget Mickey's durability feats, for example, he burned in the surface of the sun, but was completely fine afterwards, and apart from that, he is very smart and has multiple ways to get out of problems, for example, in Space Walkies, he only had 15 seconds to figure out how to get back to his ship and found a solution in just 5 seconds. Boomstick: In a short that took place in Russia, Mickey himself was able to multiply himself, meaning he can create as many clones as he wants! Wiz: One of Mickey's most impressive feats was to be able to escape the cartoon and manipulate it via flipping the frame and doing other things. Boomstick: But Mickey has some weaknessess, for example, he has been trumped and bested multiple times by ghosts and animals, and, without Kingdom Hearts feats, he is far too nice, but, will the sponge get defeated by the mouse? Mickey Mouse: Don't stress over anything you can't change. SpongeBob Wiz: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: Spongebob Squarepants! Wiz: Spogebob is a frycook, master of karate, jellyfisher, hero of the Bikini Bottom and a sea Sponge and the Nickelodeon's mascot! Boomstick: Spongebob actually is so durable and has a regeneration factor, can being torn of half and regenerate, incinerated, can be completely engulfed in explosions equal that of nuclear weapons, he also can regenerate from any injury! Wiz: Spongebob has a Bubble Wand that allows him create bubbles by blewing to trap some peoples, and he also can create objects such as torpedoes, bowling bowls, etc. Boomstick: Spongebob also has a Spatula that can use to flip Krabby Patties and can use this as a sword! And he can fight with Pirates using it and name his Spatula "Spat" I THINK THAT’D BE BETTER AS A KNIFE! (Wiz slaps Boomstcik) Boomstick: Ouch! That hurt, better I don't make that again! Wiz: Well... Spongebob's next weapon is a Karate Gear that consist in 2 gloves and a helmet to make slaps and he was trained by Sandy Cheeks! Boomstick: Spongebob also can absorb punches because is a sponge without organs and skeleton. Wiz: Spongebob also has a Jellyfish Net to catch Jellyfishes or to trap any people and counter any projectiles and Spongebob also has light manipulation that allows him summon rainbows and Spongebob also is capable to break the Fourth Wall! Boomstick: Also Spongebob has a Magic Pencil that allows him create anything and has an eraser that allows him erase peoples and his own creations and has a form named Goofy Goober Rock that allows Spongebob fly and shoot lasers from a guitar! Wiz: And Spongebob has a form named The Quickster in this form Spongebob is so fast that it cannot be seen! Boomstick: And his ultimate form Invincibubble allows Spongebob shoot bubbles from his head and trap some objects. Wiz: Also Spongebob has his weaknesses, he is not so smart, he is very nave, he is not too strong, if it's implied that if he's taken by surprise, his absortion won't work and he is too forgiving! Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the powerful sea sponge from Nickelodeon! Spongebob: I’M A GOOFY GOBER! Pre-Battle Mickey was walking happily through Bikini Bottom he rubbers his stomach and went into the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs walked up to him and tried to steal his wallet. Mickey kicked him away. He landed on the fryer causing him yell. Spongebob ran at him and said “Hey don’t do that I’ll fight you!” Mickey took out his hammer. FIGHT!! Battle Mickey used his hammer to smash SpongeBob with it but SpongeBob kept dodging it until he decided to laugh at Mickey's pathetic attempts, but he didn't notice and SpongeBob got smashed by it, however he quickly regenerated of the flatenning and tried to use his spatula to cut Mickey's head with it, but Mickey then took out his Keyblade and then SpongeBob and Mickey had a sword fight similar to the ones on Star Wars or mediaval movies. SpongeBob then noticed the Keyblade was a lot bigger than the spatula so at one point the Keyblade overpowered the spatula and it feel into the floor, Mickey then noticed SpongeBob was putting on some weird red gear on his body, and then he started trying to punch Mickey, Mickey then saw that and tried running as fast as he could before he decided to fight back. Mickey then decided to take out his magic hat and put it on his head, Mickey then decided to throw "water" from Goo Lagoon and then SpongeBob tried absorbing it, so Mickey decided to throw more water but SpongeBob tried absorbing more of it, SpongeBob then throwed all the water Mickey throwed to him so Mickey got pushed into a far distance. SpongeBob then took out a magic page and began writing on it, but Mickey noticed what it was about so he throwed a fireball towards it, burning it instantly, SpongeBob took out a bubble wand that he used to try to trap Mickey, but Mickey managed to pop it instantly using his Keyblade, SpongeBob then noticed the bubble wand would not work so he decided to take out his Guitar and decided to launch lasers from it but Mickey used his Keyblade once again, and sent a light beam towards the laser, and they both began sweating instantly, but Mickey's beam soon ovepowered SpongeBob's and sent him flying to the air. SpongeBob then took out a pencil and began making monsters with it, but Mickey started throwing Thinner towards all of them, so SpongeBob eventually stopped making the monsters, Mickey then took out his Magic Hat once again and threw fireballs towards SpongeBob who started dodging all of them instantly, but Mickey had the great idea of using Stopza to get SpongeBob standing there, so Mickey does it, and goes close towards SpongeBob. Mickey used his thinner to melt Spongebob’s face off leaving a goopy dripping face. He used his Keyblade to slice him up. Then he used his magic hat to send a blast at him knocking him to the surface where he suffocates to death K.O! Mickey then decides to go to the surface and go eat at a nearby McDonald's Results Boomstick: And a million childhoods were destroyed that day... Wiz: In reality, Mickey actually wins this combat, he's much more experienced, and had multiple edges over SpongeBob, as Mickey is much more intelligent and is much more competent fighter Boomstick: And before people say SpongeBob is inmortal, remember he has a weaknesses to fire, which Mickey can manipulate Wiz: Mickey's clones could also help as he can make infinite of those, and Mickey's arsenal could help him alot, in short, SpongeBob is a good figher, but he can't compared to Mickey's superior skills Boomstick: Looks like SpongeBob's chances of winning got mousenapped! Wiz: The winner is Mickey Mouse Category:'Disney vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles